


Need you to calm me down and suck it up

by WhenGreenMetBlueHazMetLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oops, Overstimulation, This Is STUPID, blowjob, harry - Freeform, im so sorry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe some slight angst if you tilt your head to the right and squint one eye, needy!Louis, oh yeah some grinding, okay i'm done, ran out of tags, smutty smut smut, squint that eye till it's shut, stylinson, there's your angst, this is what happenes on a night with no coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenGreenMetBlueHazMetLou/pseuds/WhenGreenMetBlueHazMetLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something so .. calming about it, Louis thinks. Something so nice about having his mouth full, drool dripping down his chin, lips raw, jaw dully aching, everything on an endless loop of harryharryharry.</p><p>And with everthing going on he almost needs it. Needs it tethering him down, keeping him sane. He just- he just needs Harry to let him have this.</p><p>Just let him have his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you to calm me down and suck it up

Interviews are extremly annoying.

What's even more so, actually, is the interviewer themselves. They don't even try to hide the fact that they want to know your life, your secrets. They don't even try to ask new questions, the same ones echoing and bouncing around like a boomerang. They dont even try, really. They pushpushpush with their fake smiles and their too loud laugh. They dont care about you, they care about the stories you tell that bring them money.

Louis doesn't even bat an eyelash at it anymore.

Needless to say, he doesn't really bat an eyelash at anything anymore. Not since Taylor came into the picture that is.

And, okay. It's not like Louis can even be mad at her. He's just mad at the -thought- of her. At the thought of her perfect blonde hair and her beautiful blue eyes. At the thought that she's exactly what Harry looks for in birds. She's small, and quiet - but loud when she needs to be - and has this kind of laugh that sticks with you ; all tinkly and adorable.

And she doesn't even know, is the thing. She doesn't even know that she's a cover up. 

After a torturing three hour long arguement their fucked up excuse for management thought that it would be better not to tell her. "It would be better for publicity," someone shot at Harry when he looked ready to protest. "It'll be great; she'll write a song about you, you'll both get publicity, and in the end she'll thank you for breaking her little heart."

Because of course. It all comes down to publicity. It all comes down to who's seen with who, who does what, who wears what, who even just breathes somewhere. Constantly under a microscope 24/7, and no, Louis doesn't regret trying out for Xfactor Doesn't regret meeting his four bestfriends. Sometimes it just get's to be too much, y'know?

But, you know what they say. "It's always the funniest and the loudest that has more problems and is easier broken," or whatever.

And it's not- it's not that Louis is broken. He just hates seeing Harry with someone else. Someome who isn't him. A little crack etches it's way onto Louis heart every time he sees Harry and Taylor hold hands or so much as even be near each other. Because he wants to hold his boyfriends hand in public too goddammit. Wants to shout from the fucking rooftops how much he loves Harry.

But he can't. Has to settle for quick glances here and there. Maybe even a stolen touch or two.

Which apparently has turned into his life now, because they had just gotten out of the interview and he is currently sitting across from Harry in the car instead if curled up into his side, strong gaze holding green. Instead of staring he could be running and tangling his fingers through a maze of chocolate curls. Kissing a creamy white forehead. At least locking his fingers with other warm ones.  
He just couldn't at the moment though. Needed more than just a reassuring hand settled at the small of his back. 

To be rather blunt, what he wanted - if his mouth watering was any indication - no, what he needed, was Harrys' cock. 

He needed the solid member sliding into his mouth and nudging at the back of his throat. Maybe even let Harry go in soft so that he could feel him fatten up in his mouth.

There's just something so .. calming about it, Louis thinks. Something so nice about having his mouth full, drool dripping down his chin, lips raw, jaw dully aching, everything on an endless loop of harryharryharry.

And with everthing going on he really does needs it. Needs it tethering him down, keeping him sane. He just- he just needs Harry to let him have this.

Just let him have his cock.

And because they're harryandlouis, Harry seemed to know where Louis thoughts had gone. And thank the lord, because the car came to a stop then, Harrys' hand searing hot as it gripped Louis' bicep and steered him out of the car and into the house.

It grew silent then, the front door falling shut as Louis was gently pushed against it. Shuffling forward Harry nosed into Louis' neck. "Lou," Harry murmured. Louis' hands itched with want at the sound of Harry's voice. Want to just cut to the chase already. 

"Louis, bed or here?" Because he understands, of course he does. Understands that Louis just gets so overwhelmed sometimes that he drops to his knees before the door even has the chance to close yet.

Normally, it was "here" if Louis was too impatient, and "bed" if he wanted to be comfortable and somewhat just take his time. Drag things out. So-

"Bed," the answer was almost instantaneous. And could you blame him? The interview was long and quite horrible. They talked about Taylor just a tad too much in his opinion. Showed some stupid pictures of her and Harry. So, yes. Bed it was.

Harry just nods and goes with it, molds himself to Louis' back as they walk to the bedroom. It was a quick and quiet walk there, and Louis just stands there and stares as Harry shucks his kit. Hands twitching again, Louis watches as Harry climbs up the bed and settles in the middle

And the rest just falls in place.

Louis somewhat impatiently gets on next and straddles Harry's left thigh. He just wants to taste already.

Leaning in so that he's a good inch or so away Louis' little hand comes up and wraps around the base of what he's been thirsting for all day.

It's kind of beautiful, really. Harry's cock is so much more than that. At the moment it was a flushed redish color, getting a little lighter as it neared the dripping and slitted tip. Harry was cut and sat at a nice and thick eight inches. Louis could probably stare at it all day, but at the moment he had much more important matters to attend to. Such as-

Tilting the shaft so that he could get to the wet tip he gently lapped at the liquid already beading out of the slit. A gentle noise made it's way up the back of his throat as the salty warm taste splashed over the buds on the back of his tongue, because yeah. He had to let Harry know that he tasted good.

Shifting slightly Louis pressed forward a little and pushed his hardening cock into the plush skin of the other boys offered thigh. He'd tossed his pants a while back and was in nothing but a pair of clingy black Topmans. Clingy because you could clearly see the shape of Louis through the fabric, a darker patch near the flap because he was a wet one ; always got worked up easily and leaked a lot.

Getting back to the matter at hand (quite literally because Harry was getting achingly harder by the second) Louis did the only thing that he could at the moment.

Wrapping his mouth around the tip he didn't waste any time before lowering his mouth all the way down to his fist and letting Harry invade his throat and senses, just like he had been after all day.

Harry, who had been silent until now let out a choked off noise with an involuntay buck of his hips. "Louis," a soft moan.

Squeezing his eyes shut Louis tried to push down further. He was just as, if not more desperate to see Harry come than the Chesire boy was himself.

Well, he was more along the lines of desperate to -taste- him when he did come. It made him feel close to Harry, and yes, he did get off on it. Got off on the fact that with the thick meat jammed down his throat he had no choice but to swallow.

When another thrust was delivered to Louis' throat he finally pulled up and off only to ghost his lips down the side and down to the bottom where he pulled one of Harry's warm and tight balls into his mouth. He moved even closer refusing to let it it out of his mouth and breathed through his nose, inhaling the musky scent of Harry.

Gasping at the sucking pulls to his sensitive sack, Harry shook his head. "No. No, Louis- you- I cant. Can't, please. T-too soon."

And Louis was just being a little shit now, because he knew all too well just how sensitive Harry's balls were. Knew that by just a handful of flicks or wet suck he could send him over the edge in a writhing mess. He wanted that, and Louis being Louis got off on being told no. Being told to stop.

Taking a deeper breath he whimpered slightly and sucked the wet flesh further into his mouth. He was getting desperate now, hips gyrating down in little circles. He needed Harry to come. And popping off with a loud smack he voiced just that.

"Harry- fuck, Hazza, please," he rasped. Spreading his knees as far apart as they would go he pressed down harder and worked faster. He didn't care that everything was moving fast, he didn't care that he was so close already, he didn't fucking care. "Please," he let out again, not entirely sure what he was begging for. All he knew was that he wanted to make Harry come. Wanted it so bad he could barely breath. 

Leaning up he sucked briefly at the slit before sliding down in one fluid movement and engulfing all of Harry again. He moaned around him and massaged his tongue into the throbbing cock. He even went as far as letting Harry curl a hand into his hair and another around his neck as he forced him to stay down on him. Forced Louis to just sit there and rut agaisnt his leg while he pulled back an inch only to nestle himself right back into Louis' throat. 

"Louis," Harry loudly cried out. "Louis, stay down f'me. On my- fuck, so good- stay down on my cock f'me. You just- please." 

Louis groaned and pushed down impossibly farther, opening his throat up to Harry. He blinked up at the green eyed boy and when their eyes locked, Harry went wild. He let Louis up for a second or two of air before simultaneously shoving the boy back down and thrusting hips up.

"Can't," he airily states. "I fucking- oh," another fraction pulled back before burrowing deeper, "Jesus, I.. Your mouth. Your fucking mouth is just, ngh, so wet," grunt "warm. Shit, could you- just, tighter."

At that Louis somehow manages to wrap his lips firmer and tighter around Harrys' girth, teeth lightly grazing him.

That last part seems to push Harry over the edge and he clamps a hand down on Louis' neck and thrusts up. Hard.

Louis moans as Harry spills into his throat, the vibrations milking the orgasm and causing Harry to buck again and groan when Louis chokes. 

When he slowly comes down Harry notices two things.

One, Louis is practically riding his knee with how hard he's rutting into it. And- fuck, two. Louis isn't off his cock either. Instead, his mouth was wrapped around the head and he was hungrily suckling at it, a moan ripping from his throat. And as hot as that was, Harry was starting to flinch with each new pull to his cock. He was too sensitive.

"Stop," Harry pushed at Louis' shoulder trying to dislodge him. "I- it hurts. Lou, stop." 

Expecting Louis to stop he nearly cried when he got the oposite.

Louis pulled off and blew air to the glistening tip before poking his tongue out and digging it into the slit. Fuck, he was so close. He just -needed- something, anything, to push him.

And that seemed to come soon enough, because when Louis ducked down and slurped the salivia up that pooled at Harrys' too too sensitive balls, Harry crashed right back into orgasm with a yelp, a weak few spurts of come shooting up and landing on Louis' face. Fucking into Harrys' thigh one last time and scooping the come off his face and into his mouth, Louis followed suit.

He greedily sucked the taste off his fingers with clenched eyes.

Harry let out a shaky laugh when he spotted Louis.

"Fuck," he panted. "Love you, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed up on my phone, so if there's any mistakes, that 's why. And, like. I'm so sorry. Like, wow. There's no excuse for this. Leave me here to die. Pls.
> 
> edit: wow um ok. going back and rereading it months later I can see how terrible this is. like .. wow. lool. it was indeed my first full smut, but its embarrassing. dear lord. is2g im so done with myself


End file.
